Relocation
by MizuneMinamiki
Summary: Business is a strange thing. You never know what's real and what's fake. Was my relationship with Rin really just a trick? Is that why it's so easy for her to be with another guy already? -Takes place 1 month later- ((Sequel to Juvenile; I warn you, don't read that fic.)) ((RinxLen))
1. Chapter 1

_**Sequel to [Juvenile.]**_

_**Chapter One.**_

* * *

"Len...?"

The voice is a distant one, swirling around in my hollow mind in a faint whisper. The only sounds that I can focus on are the cries of pain that rip from the man below me, his wails turning into gurgles as he desperately tries to breathe through the blood that's flooding into his throat. His chin is covered in the crimson liquid, and it stains my scraped knuckles as I crack him in the face again and again.

"Len."

It's enough of a release for me - more than enough to take my mind off the pain that still twists within my blackened heart. The poor thing has been so beat up in the last few years, what with my parents being the way they were...and then there's _her_. She made it worse, her voice echoing within my ears every time I try to get it to go away. Every time I try to forget, it seems like she's just there. Like I can still feel the way her long, slender fingers would ghost over my skin and touch my face when she moved in to kiss me.

"Len...!"

This man doesn't know what's going on, and he'll be lucky to survive. Right now, I just need a punching bag to take my frustration out on, and seeing the way he twitches and writhes beneath me at my punches makes me smile in a cruel, sadistic way, that gleam coming back to my dark eyes. I'm thankful that I live in the dangerous parts of this city, where violence and crime like this can occur and police might not even show. Those who live here sometimes don't even make reports because things like this happen so often.

"Len!"

I break away immediately, stumbling off the body off the weakening man while he pants and gasps for breath, and I do the same. I land on my bottom, wincing slightly at the pain that shoots through me from hitting the concrete so damn hard. It takes a moment for me to regain my senses, but once I do, I leap up and spin to shoot Gakupo a glare for interrupting.

"What the hell?" I shout fiercely, and even though I'm much shorter than him, the purple-haired man winces.

"Len, you need to calm down and try to think about this," he reasons, blinking slowly, sympathetically.

"What's there to think about?!" I yowl in frustration, turning away from the man who's laying on the ground bleeding. My footsteps pound on the ground as I shove past Kaito - who had been standing back with Gakupo, watching and waiting to stop me in case something got out of hand, I suppose. "She left me! No, wait..." I whirl around, my ragged hair slapping against the side of my face. My eyes glow with the rage that's been haunting me since that day. "She _used_ me, Gakupo! How would you feel if that were how Luka treated you!?"

"I..." He's taken aback by the question, and it clearly shows within his limpid violet gaze. "I...don't know. I've never had to think about it."

"It hurts!" Clenching my hands into fists, I storm back in the direction of the street so I can head home. I have no point being here anymore. Most of my anger and frustration has already poured from my heart, through my fists until they stained red with blood. It's about time that I get that out - it's unhealthy to have that trapped within myself.

One of my hands dips into my pocket, and after a moment of fishing around, I'm able to withdraw my cellphone. Sure, I accidentally cake the little gadget with a bit of sticky red liquid, but that won't matter. I haven't really had a care for personal hygiene since. I'm a mess, and I don't need anyone else to tell me that for me to believe it. My hair is greasy, and my skin is covered in dirt and grime and blood.

She's on speed dial.

My finger is able to find the button instinctively - I don't even have to look at it. My gaze remains fixed on what's ahead of me, eyes narrowed with such cruelty that I could probably scare any random passersby who happen to catch my gaze. I place the phone by my ear just as I round the corner to turn into my own alley, and with each telltale ring, my grip tightens around it.

"Damn it, Rin. Answer the phone for one damn time your life," I snarl under my breath as I come to a stop next to the stairs that lead up to my window.

"Hey; this is Rin! I can't come to the phone right now, but I'll call you back if y-"

I grip the phone so tightly that it's practically a miracle the damn thing hasn't snapped in half in my hand. "Like hell you will," I mutter to myself, in regards to her voicemail message. I must've left a message ten times, and I still haven't so much as gotten a text in acknowledgement. Maybe she really doesn't want anything to do with me anymore? Maybe I should just give up, because maybe - just maybe - it really was all just a big lie.

Thinking about it gives me a headache. I turn to look at the brick wall that rises high at the end of the alley, full dumpsters pushed up against it. With a loud cry of irritation, I chuck my phone right at the damn thing, aiming to shatter it to a million pieces, and just my luck, the thing flies right over. I can hear it crack a couple of times as it bounces and skids along the concrete.

"Damn it, Rin. You little, pathetic tease..." I lean back against the brick wall, covering my face with my hands as I let out one long, ragged sigh. Slowly, I slide down the wall until I reach the ground, and I pull my knees up to my chest. "You were such a whore. I should've known."

"I think you dropped this."

The voice is a familiar one, one that I certainly wasn't expecting to ever hear again. I lift my head, turning in the direction of the girl who'd spoken so gruffly, yet with a friendly tone. Her face is remarkably close to mine, her crimson eyes filled with curiosity and concern. Her breath is warm against my own lips - and when I notice that, I quickly place my hands on her shoulders and push her backward.

"I thought you ran off," I tell her monotonously. "Why are you back, Neko?"

"Nya..." She pauses for a moment as though to think, but she continues to wave my phone - now scratched and scuffed - in my face until I snatch it from her and stick it in my pocket. "I just didn't want to get caught by Akaito. He'd kill me, you know?"

"Ah." I nod uninterestedly, leaning back so that my head hits against the wall. My hands rest atop my knees, battered fingers tapping restlessly on them as I wait for a response from the deep-voiced girl.

Neko shifts a little bit until she's sitting next to me, in the same position. Except her face is turned to look at me, and she doesn't show any signs of looking away even though I refuse to turn to meet her gaze. "You know," she begins slowly, "you seem like a good kid at heart."

I laugh coldly, but make no other move to speak.

She sighs. "I think you're just confused. You seem like you could be a really good person if you weren't caught in the middle of all this nonsense." Neko pauses for a moment before she touches my cheek gently with her warm fingers. "If Blondie didn't appreciate you, then you don't need to spend your time thinking about her, right, Lenny?"

I would listen to her words if I didn't think she only wanted me for herself...

* * *

_**Drop a review? **_

_**(:Mizune**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you guys for the reviews! I'd do replies, but I feel like this chapter's too short to fill the end with replies. :/ Thanks, though! Chapters will most likely be short because there'll be a lot of timeskips, and I don't want to rush them more than they probably already are._**

* * *

**Last Chapter.**

_ "I just didn't want to get caught by Akaito. He'd kill me, you know?"_

_"Ah." _

_Neko shifts a little bit until she's sitting next to me, in the same position. "You know," she begins slowly, "you seem like a good kid at heart."_

_I laugh coldly, but make no other move to speak._

_She sighs. "I think you're just confused. You seem like you could be a really good person if you weren't caught in the middle of all this nonsense." Neko pauses for a moment before she touches my cheek gently with her warm fingers. "If Blondie didn't appreciate you, then you don't need to spend your time thinking about her, right, Lenny?"_

_I would listen to her words if I didn't think she only wanted me for herself..._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

It's been two days since I last called Rin, and she still hasn't returned it. Sometimes I wonder if she ever cared about me at all, if she just wants me to go away because I'm such a pest. I wouldn't think of her to feel that way, though. Sure, she can be a brat, but she cares about people, right? She doesn't want me to break down because of all of this, does she?

I scold myself inwardly for being weak. I should be stronger than this, I know. I'm the toughest guy on the streets - I can take down anyone or anything who threatens me or my friends; I'm not pushover.

Maybe I just have a weak heart. I can fight; I have muscles. But perhaps I'm just not as emotionally strong as I always thought myself to be.

Rin's brought out all of the negative emotions in me, and part of me wonders if maybe, just maybe, having her back would make things go back to normal. What is normal like, anyway? Even though I may have only spent a few weeks with Rin, it still feels strange to have my apartment back to myself, to be free from having her hovering over my shoulder and watching my every move. She's not around to give me snappy comments, to hold me in her arms, to be the source of the most entertainment I've had in quite a while.

My phone rests in my hand, and I flip it open to press down on the button that will allow me to call Rin. Maybe she'll answer this time. Placing the cellphone next to my ear, I sigh loudly and wait for the ringing to end and for me to hear her voice telling me to just leave another message that she might never reply to.

"Hey!"

There's a pause where her singsong voice usually continues on in the message, and for a moment, I'm dumbfounded, silenced. I don't know how I'm supposed to reply, so I sit there, stunned, until she speaks again, her laugh sending tingles along the length of my spine.

"Are you there…? Len?"

"Where the hell do you get the idea that it's okay to not answer my calls!?" I shout in frustration, leaping to my feet from where I had been leaning back against the brick wall. My free hand tightens into a fist until my knuckles whiten. "Do you realize how worried I was, Rin!? How upset I've been?!"

She's quiet for a moment before I can hear her chuckle softly. "I don't think you need to worry about me, Len. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

"Rin, this is no laughing matter." I grit my teeth together in frustration. "You obviously don't understand how much it bothers me to not have you around."

"I don't see why," she scoffs, and I can picture her rolling her eyes and crossing her arms, maybe even puffing out some air to blow her lengthy bangs from her face. She'd have a smirk dancing across her lips that does crazy things to my body, one that makes me want to kiss her and love her like I did every day for those few weeks that we stayed together. "We…I suppose we weren't exactly meant to be, Len. But I do thank you, really. I wouldn't be where I am now if you hadn't helped me out."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?"

"Well, I am safe and sound now, right? And after what happened to Akaito, you are, too. There's nothing you have to be scared of anymore," she tells me pointedly.

"I was never scared," I insist with a growl. Truthfully, it was a little frightening, but it was definitely something that my friends and I could handle. We don't let people walk all over us, so the outcome of this issue with Akaito was pretty much decided from the beginning. Even Rin should know that.

Before I can say anything else, she quickly mutters, "Well, listen, I can't talk anymore. I've got some things I need to do. 'kay? We can talk again sometime."

I let out a breath of air in frustration. "And you will actually _answer _my call this time?"

"Sure, if I'm not busy." She whispers something to another person, but she's too quiet for me to understand what she says. Then, she addresses me again. "Later, Len."

I don't have time to say 'goodbye' before she hangs up, leaving me alone once again. My fingers tighten around my cellphone as I bring it from my ear down to my lap, where I clutch it with renewed irritation shooting through my veins. That stupid _brat_, rich and expectant of everything to go _her _away.

One day, I want to show her that that won't be the case. I'm not going to let her get away from all of this without facing some of the consequences.

* * *

_**Like I said, short chapters. I just don't know what I'm doing with this fic anymore. I've been working on this chapter for days, but I always get bored after a couple of sentences.**_

_**(:Mizune**_


End file.
